


In The End Me And You (We’re Just Animals)

by Galexyi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fluff, Gen, SKZOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexyi/pseuds/Galexyi
Summary: A collection of SKZOO-inspired fluffy one-shots featuring the SKZ members in their various animal forms.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written entirely for fun. May contain animal-related inaccuracies.

Changbin quietly opened the door, peeking his head into the room. The room was quiet and all three beds seemed to be unoccupied.

He took a few steps into the room, frowning as he peered around it. He had spotted Seungmin in the kitchen earlier and had rejected Minho’s offer to hit the gym together before the other left the dorm so he had anticipated the two members’ absence. However, he had been fairly certain that the third occupant of the room was still in bed given Hwang Hyunjin’s notorious sleeping habits.

So, on a day where they had no schedules at all and no member would have gone in to wake up the sleeping beauty, where could Hyunjin have gone before noon?

Changbin rubbed at the back of his neck, walking further into the room. Hyunjin’s backpack which the other typically carried everywhere was still sitting in a corner.

It was only when he was in front of the other’s bed that he realised that his initial assumption had been wrong. Not all the beds were unoccupied.

He bent down over Hyunjin’s bed, lifting the sheets up to uncover the small lump in the middle of the bed.

Snowy white fur covered the little weasel’s entire body, a long tail curled around his torso. As though sensing Changbin’s presence, the small pink nose and long whiskers started twitching.

Changbin couldn’t help the small fond smile on his lips as he leaned against the bed to watch the other’s cute display. He ran his index finger from the back of the weasel’s head to the end of his tail as the little weasel gave a small shiver and let out a raspy squeak.

Sleepy eyes blinked open, staring up at Changbin. “Good morning, Hyunnie.” Changbin could see the exact moment when Hyunjin realised that he had slipped into his animal form, the weasel jumping up and staring at his tiny paws, tail flickering agitatedly.

Changbin picked up the weasel in his hands, letting Hyunjin rest on his palm. A finger went up to stroke at the other’s cheeks and Hyunjin could not resist nuzzling back against the finger. “It’s fine to stay like this, baby. Things have been rough lately so it’s okay to just stay in your fur and let hyung pamper you.” The weasel went quiet for a moment before nuzzling back against Changbin’s finger again and the older took it as agreement.

Cradling Hyunjin to his chest, he left the room and headed for the kitchen. Seungmin and Jisung were still around the table eating a late brunch while discussing the latest song that they had heard.

Once Changbin had lowered the small weasel onto the table, he scampered across the wooden surface and instantly made a run for Jisung’s plate. Hyunjin snatched the last piece of bacon off Jisung’s fork, deftly taking it between his teeth.

“Hey, that’s my bacon!”

Hyunjin let out a squeak at the tug on his tail, wrapping it around his body before scuttling away out of Jisung’s reach with his stolen prize still between his teeth. Changbin settled into a chair and Hyunjin took the spot on the table in front of him.

The weasel nibbled on the piece of bacon, long whiskers quivering furiously with each eager bite. Changbin rubbed on Hyunjin’s furry head and the other rubbed back against his fingers even as he continued to work his way on the bacon.

Another squeak sounded and Changbin glanced down to see Hyunjin holding out the piece of bacon to him with his mouth. He let out a laugh before shaking his head. “I already ate breakfast, Hyunnie. The bacon is all yours.”

The weasel let out an endearing squeak before going back to the piece of bacon.

“Is Hyunjin going to stay in his fur all day?” Jisung asked. Hyunjin flicked his tail out of the way of Jisung’s fingers, having anticipated the other’s teasing.

“Probably. Or for most parts of the day at least. I think our little weasel needs a little bit of downtime in his fur.” As Hyunjin finished up the last bit of bacon, Changbin’s fingers wandered to the other’s chin, scratching gently beneath it. “Don’t you think so? Don’t you agree with hyung, you cute little baby weasel?”

His cooing was met with a vicious bite on his finger and Changbin drew his hands away with a loud yelp. Seungmin and Jisung simply laughed.

“Good one, Hyunjin.”

“You should have expected that, hyung. You know how Hyunjin feels about being cooed at,” Seungmin added.

Changbin pouted at the weasel, Hyunjin’s long tail swishing back and forth in annoyance. “I can’t help it if Hyunnie is just this adorable.”

His words earned him another bite on the hand.

* * *

Minho entered the dorm to see a streak of white flashing past, followed by blurs of brown chasing after it. He raised an eyebrow. “Why are the three of them in their fur?”

Changbin huffed, folding his legs beneath him as he sat up on the couch. “Hyunjin must have slipped into his fur last night on accident after all the recent stress. Meanwhile, Seungmin and Jisung just decided that there was no better way to cheer up our Hyunnie than by chasing his tail.” A squeak sounded from behind the couch, followed by loud chittering and barking and Changbin briefly leaned over the couch to check on the younger members.

Hyunjin ran around the couch before settling at Minho’s feet. Minho laughed at the way Hyunjin was cradling his precious tail in his paws, eyes wide and teary while looking up at him with a most pitiful expression. He reached down to give the weasel a light pat on the head.

“Our poor Hyunnie. But you know what…?” Minho’s lips curved into a smirk.

Hyunjin blinked in confusion.

“I have to agree with the others on the best way to cheer our Hyunnie up.”

The weasel only had time to let out a startled squeak before a white rabbit was pinning him down and gnawing on his tail.

Tail stinging from the playful bite, Hyunjin darted out of the way before streaking desperately across the living room in search of a hiding place, letting out an angry squeak at Changbin’s laughing from the couch.

* * *

When Bang Chan returned home after a long day at the studio, he had expected to come back to a noisy, chaotic dorm. The silence that met him when he unlocked the doors was a surprise and worry briefly flashed across his mind.

However, it only took one look at the couch for his worries to be replaced by a warm feeling blossoming within his chest.

His members had formed a pile, fur and feathers intertwining so closely he could barely make out each individual animal. Nevertheless, his vast knowledge of his members and their furred forms meant that he was still able to distinguish them from each other.

A hint of bright pink at the bottom of the pile told him that the little pabbit was somewhere hidden beneath all the fur. The brown furs of the squirrel, fox and puppy had blended together, the three animals huddled against each other. A white rabbit lay on top of the pile, stretched out over the other animals. Bang Chan couldn’t see Felix but a small yellow feather on the ground in front of the couch suggested that the small chick was probably somewhere inside that cosy-looking pile as well.

A small quiet squeak sounded from beneath the couch and Bang Chan squatted down just in time to see a white head peeking out.

“Hey there, Hyunjin. How come you’re not on the couch with the rest of them?”

The weasel got on his back legs, holding his tail up with his paws and started squeaking intensely at him. Bang Chan didn’t need to understand the squeaks to feel the indignation behind them. Besides, the small bite marks on Hyunjin’s tail told him enough.

Bang Chan got into his fur, dropping onto the ground on all four legs.

“…and they chased me all around the living room! Every time they caught me, they would bite on my tail as though it was a chewing toy! My tail is not a chewing toy, hyung! It hurts to have my tail bitten! And..”

As the weasel continued his dramatic rambling, Bang Chan picked up the other by the scruff of his neck with his mouth, climbing onto the couch. He placed the little weasel on top of the sleeping fox and squirrel before snuggling into the furs of his members. It was a wonder that no one had woken up despite how loud the little weasel was.

The weasel pressed against his snout, still continuing his rant while Bang Chan listened, letting out an occasional hum of agreement. It didn’t take long before Hyunjin’s words were gradually losing their volume until the weasel cut himself off mid-sentence, falling quiet as his eyes fluttered shut.

Bang Chan let out a small satisfied sigh, watching the rise and fall of the other's body as Hyunjin fell into a peaceful slumber. As he let his heavy eyelids slide close, the last thing Bang Chan was aware of was the sensation of twitching whiskers against his snout.

(And of course, moments later, a furry tail unwittingly smacked him in the face and jolted Bang Chan from his sleep.)


	2. Chapter 2

“Make sure you count properly and don’t cheat, Chan-hyung,” Jeongin reminded him, poking him in the arm.

Bang Chan batted away the other’s hand. “I don’t need to cheat to find all of you,” he scoffed, turning towards the wall and pressing the palms of his hands over his eyes to cover them. “I’m going to start counting now. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…”

“Let’s make sure Chan-hyung can’t find us and dinner will be on him tonight!” Jisung sing-songed.

He heard a scurry of activities behind him as everyone rushed off to slip into their animal forms and seek out a hiding location.

A raspy squeak sounded, followed by an annoyed chattering sound and Bang Chan had to suppress a small sigh at his members. Of course, even in the middle of a game, Hyunjin and Jisung would find time to banter with each other. Bang Chan frowned when he heard the sound of clattering from the direction of the kitchen. He was starting to wonder whether playing hide-and-seek in the dorms was a good idea after all.

“98, 99 and… 100!” Bang Chan announced before uncovering his eyes and turning around.

He did a quick scan of the living room immediately but didn’t spot anything out of place. Still, the members were smaller in size when they were in their animal forms and that meant that they would be more inconspicuous. Bang Chan decided to leave the living room area for later and search the dorm rooms first.

He headed into the first room, Jisung and Jeongin’s room. He searched throughout the room, looking behind furniture and inside the wardrobe. As he was lifting up Jisung’s backpack from the floor to check behind it, he heard a small sneeze. A grin spreading over his face, Bang Chan inched towards the source of the sneeze and peeked under the bed. A curly pink tail peeked out from behind the suitcase stuffed under the bed.

Bang Chan gave the tail a poke and Changbin gave a small grunt in response. The bright pink pabbit slowly crawled out from under the bed, shifting back into human form. “Dang it! It’s all the dust’s fault that I got caught. How long has Han Jisung not cleaned under his bed? There’s such a thick layer of dust in there!”

“I’d still have spotted you once I looked under the bed,” Bang Chan laughed before resuming his search of the room.

Changbin sighed and dropped onto Jisung’s bed. “What can I do? I’m not as tiny as some of the other kids in their animal forms.”

Confident that there was probably no one else hiding in this room, Bang Chan headed for the second room, the room that he shared with Felix and Changbin. One look into the room and he immediately spotted a long, white and furry ear sticking out of his black backpack at the side of the room.

Bang Chan headed straight for it, tugging Minho out of his backpack by his ears. The other immediately shifted back into human form, whining loudly. “It’s so hard to find a hiding place in the dorms. There are just no good places to hide.”

“Well, if it comforts you, you’re not the first one to be found.”

“Oh?” Minho tilted his head. “Who was?”

“Changbin.” Bang Chan climbed the ladder to the top bunk where he slept. A suspicious and sizable lump lay beneath his covers and Bang Chan let out an exasperated laugh at the poor choice in hiding spot. Even without tugging off the covers, he could discern the familiar shape of the small puppy. Bang Chan reached out with a finger to poke at the lump and was answered by a soft whine.

Laughing, Bang Chan tugged the covers off the puppy, running his fingers through the coat of soft fur. Seungmin licked at his hand affectionately before shifting back to human form. The abrupt increase in weight had the mattress dipping low, the shaky bed frame letting out a loud creak. “At least I wasn’t found before Lee Minho,” Seungmin said smugly, climbing down the bunk bed after Bang Chan.

“So what?” Minho narrowed his eyes, glaring at the younger.

Seungmin stuck out his tongue. “I guess Minho-hyung’s too old to be good at hide-and-seek.”

“What does age have to do with hide-and-seek? Besides, if we’re talking about age, Chan-hyung… Oh, that’s the reason why we made him the seeker, isn’t it?”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bang Chan protested, exiting the room huffily and leaving the two bickering members behind. Changbin had left the other room as well and was reclining on the couch, idly scrolling through his phone.

The other raised an eyebrow at him as Bang Chan walked past him on the couch. “Sounds like you found Minho-hyung and Seungminnie.”

“I did,” Bang Chan confirmed, pausing to pick up a few cushions from the couch. Verifying that there was no one hiding behind the cushions, he bent over to check under the couch as well. There was nothing but dust and a misplaced ring beneath the couch. Bang Chan picked up the ring, blowing the dust off it as he examined it, wondering which one of his careless members it belonged to.

“That looks like either Jeongin or Hyunjin’s,” Changbin commented.

Bang Chan shrugged. “Could be. I’ll ask them later.” He left the ring on the coffee table and headed into the last bedroom, the room shared by Minho, Seungmin and Hyunjin. Knowing that some of the smallest animals in the group were still in hiding, Bang Chan made sure to search the entire room extra thoroughly. He didn’t miss any nook or cranny, peeking into every small space where a tiny chick or weasel could hide.

His search in the room turned up fruitless and Bang Chan was more than ready to move on to the next location. Changbin and Minho were standing at the doorway, watching his search. Minho’s eyes were trained lazily on him while Changbin… When Changbin noticed Bang Chan’s eyes were on him, he quickly glanced away in a different direction.

Bang Chan walked towards one of the beds. Changbin had been staring straight at the pile of pillows on that bed. Bang Chan had made sure to check beneath and behind each pillow earlier but now, he picked up each pillow and patted them down.

Picking up the last pillow in the pile, Bang Chan noticed what he had missed earlier. A small, almost unnoticeable bump in the pillow. He peered inside the pillowcase to find a small weasel curled up inside, white fur blending in with the white pillow stuffing.

Hyunjin climbed out of the pillowcase and shifting back to human form, was soon a giggling mess on the ground. “I can’t believe you found me, hyung. And I thought that I had found the perfect hiding spot too,” Hyunjin exclaimed breathlessly between giggles.

“Oh, I almost missed you…” Bang Chan admitted. “…but Changbin was staring so hard at the pillows that I figured something was up.”

“Changbin-hyung,” Hyunjin whined. “That’s not fair. I can’t believe you sold me out. That’s cheating!”

Changbin rubbed at the back of his neck. “I… I swear it wasn’t intentional.”

Huffing, Hyunjin got to his feet and advanced towards Changbin. Changbin started to back away, nearly tripping as he tried to get away from the other. Minho was snickering as a small weasel launched itself at Changbin. Bang Chan just shook his head and moved on to the kitchen.

Remembering the odd noise he had heard earlier, Bang Chan headed straight for the cabinet where they kept their pots and pans. His hunch paid off and he opened the cabinet to see a little fox sitting in a saucepan. Letting out an unhappy whine, the fox hopped out.

Jeongin wrapped his arms around Bang Chan after taking on his human form. “How did you even know I was there, hyung? I heard you heading straight for me.”

Bang Chan chuckled. “Maybe you should try to be a little less clumsy next time.”

“Oh,” Jeongin pouted.

Bang Chan patted the younger on the head affectionately. “Come on, you can help me find the others. I still have Felix and Jisung to find.”

“No way, hyung.” Jeongin shook his head. “You can’t trick me like that. Dinner’s going to be on you tonight.”

Bang Chan let out an exasperated laugh as he continued hunting down the remaining two members of his group. It took several more minutes but after climbing onto a stool and searching the upper part of the kitchen, he came up with a squirrel crouching atop the refrigerator.

Now the only one left was Felix. Bang Chan had expected some difficulty given the chick’s small size but he had not quite expected it to be this hard.

After another fifteen minutes of searching the dorm, Bang Chan had to admit that he was quite stumped.

“Are you finally giving up, hyung?” Jisung asked, wiggling his eyebrows at their leader.

Bang Chan flopped onto the couch beside Seungmin. Everyone else had gathered in the living room and the television had been switched on, a music programme playing in the background while they chatted and poked fun at Bang Chan for being unable to find their remaining member. “I… don’t want to give up but I really have no idea. No idea at all.”

Seungmin patted Bang Chan’s shoulder. “It’s okay to give up. If I were the seeker, I wouldn’t have been able to find Felix too. His hiding spot is just too good.”

“So are you officially giving up?” Hyunjin asked from where he was half-sitting on Changbin’s lap.

“It’s time to give up and just prepare to pay for dinner, Chan-hyung,” Jeongin added.

Bang Chan dragged his hands over his face as he finally said the words that all his members were waiting to hear. “Fine, I give up.”

Deafening cheers broke up after his announcement and Bang Chan had to cover his ears, head lowered dejectedly as he watched his group members celebrate their victory. Hyunjin was doing a happy dance, Jisung and Changbin were punching the air. Shrieks and whoops filled the entire dorm and Bang Chan had a moment of feeling a sense of pity for their neighbours.

That pity soon turned into self-pity when he remembered that he was going to have to pay for dinner to feed this group of hungry animals. He sighed heavily, resigning himself to his fate.

“Felix? You can come out now,” Jisung called out.

“I can’t believe you didn’t manage to find him, hyung.” Changbin walked up to him, before scooping the tiny yellow chick out of the hood on Bang Chan’s hoodie. “After all, Yongbok never left your side.”

“Wait, what?!”

Felix slipped out of his animal form, climbing onto Bang Chan’s lap and smothering him with a warm hug. “I thought I was going to get caught first but you never even suspected I was inside your hoodie all along,” the younger giggled.

Bang Chan let out another heavy sigh into Felix’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t even have thought that you would try hiding in my clothes. Oh well, I know how to accept my defeat. What do you guys want for dinner?”

The dorm erupted into chaos again, food names being yelled across the room and intense bickering started over the choosing of their dinner menu. Bang Chan was beginning to miss the short period of peace and quiet he had during the game of hide-and-seek. He wrapped his arms around Felix, chin resting on the other’s shoulder as he simply let his members squabble over dinner options.

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff for the tough times. I'm thinking of making more chapters so feel free to drop some requests or ideas down and I might just pick the ones I like and write them.
> 
> Do comment if you enjoyed this and check out my other works too. 
> 
> I hope this fic made you smile even a little. ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galexyii)


End file.
